hotshotfandomcom-20200213-history
Ludo
Basic summary goes here. Add information about who your character is but do not go into too much detail. This is the overview. Background Born in New York to two Irish immigrants looking for wealth in America. The two of them fell short of the American Dream, being caught in the web of drugs and illicit activities to make a living. Of course, that is kind of what the American dream is now. The beginning of Ludo's life had been marked with neglect, many times his two parents forgetting he existed. Ludo's mother wound up pregnant and gave birth to his brother, shortly after this the family began facing harder times. They moved around everywhere, never staying in one location for very long. The family was blessed with a set of twin boys, which had made it impossible to live in the city anymore. The family traveled to a rural middle of nowhere town, mostly due to the affordability. They used Ludo as a babysitter, most of his early life was responsibility. It was around this time, Ludo's father got a job in a nearby town. Resulting in him being gone most of the time, eventually he disappeared off the face of the earth. It left Ludo's mother to sell her services to local men, which resulted in quite a bit of bad reputation to the Higgins family. Ludo had met Rosie around this time, the two made friends quickly over their love for violence and dislike towards their family. The two not too long after began raiding his mother's pot stash, beginning as curiosity but slowly it turned to self medicating themselves. During the course of fifteen, he met the rest of the horsemen and became chemically dependent on whatever he could grab. It didn't really matter, as long as Ludo wasn't coherent in what was happening. This usually meant that damage would follow, defacing the town and painting it red with chaos. The things any middle of nowhere adolescences could do. It was Ludo's birthday, they planned to party like never before. None of them can recall who got the drugs that night, they just remember putting the strip on their tongue. The rest of the night was black, nobody could remember anything that happened. No matter how hard they tried, there is no answers. They woke up to a town that didn't exist, they searched for their family and nothing... It wasn't long until agents had rolled up, they told them: You guy's belong to us. The four tried to fight back, but it was no use as they were quickly captured and hoisted off to a research facility in Rush City. After years of training and being experimented on, the company began to face financial crisis. Not willing to give up what they worked hard on, they began to take out large loans from First Trust. As well as send the four of them on missions, mostly to test out their super powers. They were declared bankrupted by the end of the year. Their assets were repossessed by the bank, including the Horsemen project. The four of them found some relief, not being confined into a research facility. They also found themselves still under the man's thumb, but this was a lesser of two evils. The group has a mutual relationship with First Trust, they destroy and rampage through specific parts of the city and the bank slowly drains the cities funds. Everyone benefits from their destruction, although they still thirst for freedom. Personality it's amazing he is this stupid, he probably couldn't recognize his mother's face if she slapped him in the face. Physical Appearance tall, stupid, krunk. Power '''Nosokinesis: '''The ability to create bacteria to contaminate living organisms, once Ludo infects somebody it is beyond his control. The bacteria doesn't guarantee doom, think of it as a super cold that by passes the strongest antibiotics on the market. Magic or regenerative abilities could easily destroy the bacteria. Unlike most bacteria however, it continues to evolve which eliminates the possibility of building up an immunity. '''Containment Immunity: '''There is no poisons, toxins, venom, viruses, bacteria, or substances that affect him. Drinking alcohol would be like drinking water, eating rat poison would just taste like shit. This also excuses him from his own toxins, if he accidentally consumes his own poison he wouldn't screw himself. Unfortunately like a double edge sword, painkillers and other medications have no affect on Ludo. Relationships Rosie: friends. best best friends. like probably as close as a sibling relationship as you get. Pyra: shes like a mom, but not a mom. often is tasked with carrying her around. Keith: the two are bros, never date or plan to date because they would find it disgusting lmao. Warren: I think he sent me dick pics once but i lost the phone Plot Points My Little Horsemen: Friendship is Disaster. First Trust Bank: Daddy Warren Edition. Fun Facts * Ludo's creation started him as a demonic bodyguard for a prince of hell. Throughout the years, he's evolved into what you see here. Most of his orignal concept has stayed, the only things that have been adjusted is intellgence and friendships. * Goes * HereCategory:Characters Category:Horseman